Journey to The Center of the earth
by Chernobog
Summary: Everyone thought Captain Nemo was Dead. No. Now he's found Vulcania once again. Improved it, and now alone on a new mission. The Center of the earth. Him, his tunnle burrougher, and the 2 sons of Ned Land. Based off the ride in Tokyo DisneySea
1. The Monster

It was there in the water. They always thought it was a lie, but it was there staring at us and glaring with its ferocious yellow eyes. The monster came back. After all these years it came back and was headed straight for them.  
Rick went below with a great speed. "RICK!" Casey cried. All Casey heard was the cabinet open and it close again. Rick sped back up with one of the spare mast holders. "What the hell are you doing Rick?"  
"Hold this" he said. He handed Casey the Large Stick. Rick headed for his backpack. Casey looked in shock at the beast. Camouflaged with the darkness it was only 2 yellow orbs, and to Casey's great shock, the eyes were coming their way.  
"RICK! IT'S COMING STRAIGHT TOWARD US!"  
"Hold on will ya! Aha!" Rick pulled out his pocketknife and his rope. "Hold the stick firmly." Casey obeyed Rick's order. Casey opened up the pocketknife and tied it tightly around the top of the stick.  
"A harpoon?" Casey said, "What am I going to use?"  
"There's a gun in the pack as well. It's all the way at the bottom though." Casey looked all the way at the bottom. He found his Dad's Rifle, and it had a single bullet left in it. Casey saw that the beast was speeding closer. It came with such fury that it illuminated the water as well as itself. It hummed like a beastly dragon.  
"Ready," said Rick as he lifted his harpoon and Casey's gun. "Aim.FI- what?" That was right. The beast disappeared. "Well.where is it?" all there was, was dead silence.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
The bottom of the ship exploded! Everything had gone in a blast. Casey and Rick were flown off the ship and splashing into the ocean. The fall hit so hard that Casey felt like hit a brick wall. He was unconscience and falling below the ocean. Rick noticed it immediately. He dived back down to find Casey, and forgot all about the monster.  
It was dark and hard to find Casey until he came across what felt like a sinking body. It was Casey. Rick tightly grasped Casey, and swam right back up through the surface. Rick gasped for air as he pulled Casey up. Rick was dragging Casey half buried in the salty ocean. Rick noticed a floating piece of wood on the surface. It was big enough to hold both of them.  
Rick struggled to pull Casey on the piece of debris. Casey was lying soaked in water, just starting to breathe and gawking out water. He slowly breathed as Rick scurried up the broken piece of wood.  
Casey slowly sat up. "What Happened? Ack! Where's our ship."  
"That's our ship." Rick pointed to it right there. The burning and sinking ship slowly deteriorating before their eyes. Though, how could they be in such a situation? They were the sons of the greatest harpooner in America. The coolest kids ever known in their school, but now, that had faded. They were lost.Rick and Casey Land 


	2. Through the fog

They were floating lifeless in the barren fog. Soon enough they awoke, confused and unknowing of the past night. Rick awoke with a high headache. "Hey Casey! Wake up." He shook Casey awake. Casey moaned as he awoke.  
"No. NO! It shouldn't be this way!" said Casey "We should be at HOME with mom and dad! We should be having Eggs and bacon! We should be outside by the shore catching fish! IT SHOULDN'T BE THIS WAY!"  
Casey was getting hysterical. Rick tried to calm him. "CASEY! Calm down. Calm down. If we use our heads we should be able to get back home."  
"You gotta plan?"  
"Sure!"  
"Okay"  
Rick looked around. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US! HELP!"  
"That's your plan Genius?"  
"Well.what do you expect?" Suddenly, there was a long splash from the water beyond them. "What was that?"  
"I don't know. Let's find out."  
"How?"  
Casey started ripping a piece of thin wood from the floating debris they floated on. "What the Hell are you doing Casey?" asked Rick.  
"A Paddle."  
".Okay."  
"You made your own harpoon. So I make my own propeller." Only then, Rick remembered the wood, the ship, and the explosion.the monster. `  
"My god." Said Rick. "CASEY STOP! We can't go forward. It might be the monster! Don't!  
"If it was the monster why didn't it eat us last night adrift. It had every opportunity to!"  
"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't navigating dad's boat!"  
"It was YOUR idea to take it for a spin. I hope we never go back!"  
"Why.you.I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SELFLESS BASTARD!" Rick slammed Casey in the jaw sending him back ward. Casey jolted back with a strike. Rick grabbed Casey by the neck cutting off his breathing. The anger was in his eyes.then the confusion.  
"What." he slowly let go of Casey's neck. "What am I doing? This isn't me. I've gone insane." Just before he could say anything more, there was a faint humming in the distance. It seemed like a moaning ringing. It was unlike anything the brothers heard. As they slowly moved, an image slowly emerged from the fog.  
"What is that thing Rick?"  
"I don't know."  
The image was in full view now. Rick knew what it was first hand. "I think it's the monster." It semeed so different in the light. Instead of 2 glowing yellow eyes, it had faint reflective glass eyes. It had a strange horn that came from its head and curved down beneath the sea with the rest of its body. It grew spikes down from the top. It seemed like a reptile. A reptile made of steel.  
"That's not a monster Rick."  
"What is then?"  
"I think it's a boat of some sort."  
"Well as long as its not some monster, lets see if we can board it." 


	3. Nemo

Rick and Casey gazed with wonder at the sight. They were on a boat. Not just any boat. A sub-marine Boat.  
"I didn't think these boats could come that far Rick."  
"Neither did I Casey. Neither did I."  
"Is there any opening?" They both walked the surface of the submarine with their footsteps clanking from the surface. They found a opening on the top.  
"Do you think its big enough Rick?"  
"Trust me. It's big enough." Rick led Casey pass the opening. They crawled down and made their way inside. The room they were in was incredible. It was some sort of mapping or engineering room.  
"Its as bright as day in here. No oil gas lamps either. Casey don't touch that." Casey was headed for the switch near the door. He pulled it and the opening slowly slid shut. "Please don't do that again Casey."  
"It only closes the door."  
"I don't care what the Hell it does, just don't touch it please."  
"Why are you so scared man?"  
"I just don't like this place Casey. This could have been the monster from last night. I just don't want to take any chances."  
Casey saw the fear in Rick's eyes. They continued to trail around. Casey found a door with a porthole. "Rick!"  
Rick jumped with surprise and fear. He only whispered. "Keep your damn voice down! Shhhhhhh!"  
Casey ignored the door. Instead they found an opening under the steps they traveled. "Rick. What do you suppose is down there."  
"Don't know, and don't care! Let's get out of here!" Before he could grab Casey, Gloved hands suddenly grabbed Rick by the neck! Rick was terrified. The hands threw him around to face his attacker.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" He threw Rick and Casey to the ground. His face was covered by shadow. "TELL ME! HOW DID YOU GET HERE! TELL ME NOW!"  
"Show yourself" said Casey "And we'll talk!"  
"Casey! What are you nuts!"  
"Shut-up Rick!"  
Slowly and menacingly the figure walked from the darkness. He had a stern look upon him. A tangled white beard and hair, a scar on his left cheek, and an ever-lasting anger upon him. Rick came to realize something about him. If he was the only person controlling this vessel, he must have tried to kill them the other night.  
"You.YOU TRIED TO KILL US!" Rick jolted toward the man, but in an instant the man threw out a sharp razor knife.  
"I wouldn't try that if was you," said the man. Slowly Rick walked back to the wall with fear. "That's better."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Nemo. Captain Nemo." 


End file.
